From the publication DE 3330881 A1, a holder for a ring-core choke is known. The holder represents an insulating plate with an attached device for electrical isolation between two choke windings. The ring choke coil is placed on the electrical-isolation device such that different windings are spatially separated from each other. The electrical-isolation device has bars. The outer end edges of the bars touch the ring core of the choke in a spring-like manner.